


Having the courage to say...

by DarkZyrex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU: saved Asriel, Ambiguous-Gender Frisk, Confession, Edited, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other un-named characters that help give the story depth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZyrex/pseuds/DarkZyrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel has had a crush on Frisk for a while now, but has been trying to keep it a secret from everyone. He's wanted to tell Frisk how he feels about them for so long, but has never mustered up enough courage to get even a single word out about it. So when he's finally given another chance, will he go for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A 'not so secret'           secret

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who has their own preference about Frisk's gender, i made it ambiguous. so whatever their gender may or may not be in the story, is completely up to you. I hope you enjoy. (I have re-touched this, to make it easier to read, cuz i kinda rushed thru it. But i have gone back and added some corrections.)

It had been a little over a year since Frisk freed the monsters from the underground, and brought them to the surface again. At first, the humans were nervous and unsure about it, but after no time at all humans and monsters treated each other like long lost family.Everybody was happy and the world was at peace.

Undyne and Alphys had built a brand new house with an above ground laboratory. Despite being praised as a genius by the monsters AND humans, she decided to take a full time job at Toriel's newly opened school as the main scientist. Undyne liking the thought of working at the same place as her, became the school's physical Ed. teacher.

Asgore was the principle there and was crashing with Papyrus and Sans. Mettaton was a huge star, doing concerts, talk shows, live plays, fashion shows, singing, and many, many other things. It was safe to say that he was more than a little successful. Then lastly there was Toriel, who, having opened her new school decided to build her house fairly close to it. Asriel and Frisk were both living with her too.

It was now lunch time at the school, and Asriel was sitting at a table with some of his new friends. They were all eating and chatting away when one of his friends asked Asriel a rather embarrassing question.

 _"So Asriel, when you gonna ask frisk out?"_ he said with a teasing grin on his face. Everyone else turned to face him, which only added to his embarrassment.

 _"Wh-what!? Where'd that come from?"_ Asriel replied, almost choking on his food.

 _"My mouth. So tell us! Are you gonna!?"_ the boy said mockingly and then asked again.

Asriel, now being the centre of attention, blushed a deep red and looked down at his food. _"N-no...they're my best friend, that's all"_ he said quietly. Everyone else looked at each other and made an expression that said 'yeah right', and then looked back a Asriel.

 _"Dude, c'mon. We all know you like them"_ another friend at the table said. Asriel was quiet for a moment, and then realised there was no more hiding it.

 _"Is it really that obvious?"_ he said looking up again with a nervous and defeated look.

 _"Totally dude! like, whenever you're around them, you get all blushy and shy, haha"_ Monster kid chimed in.

 _"No i don't! Their my best friend. I live with them for pete's sake! You'd think i'd be used to being around them so much"_ Asriel defended himself.

 _"Well, i guess we'll find out soon won't we?"_ another friend said teasingly.

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ Asriel responded. But not even a second after he asked that, he had gotten his answer.

 _"Hey! Sorry i'm late. Mr. Dreemurr caught me in the hall on the way here and wanted to say hi, so we got caught up in conversation"_  .The familiar voice caused Asriel to freeze. It was Frisk. Everyone greeted them with smiles and Asriel just stared down at his tray of food. Frisk looked over at him and smiled.

 _"Hey Azzy"_ they said. Asriel loved the nickname Frisk used for him, so hearing Frisk say that made him blush. He slowly and shyly looked up at Frisk and gave an awkward smile.

 _"H-howdy"_ he said, his voice cracking as he said it. Everyone giggled and started chatting about this and that. At one point the group started talking about a new rpg video game that was recently released. As they were focused on that, Asriel had been lost in thought about Frisk and himself. How he had just noticed that he did in fact get all bushy and shy around them. After pondering about this to himself, the sound of Frisk's voice snapped him back to reality.

 _"Asriel!"_ Asriel cocked his head up and looked at Frisk.

 _"Oh...yeah?"_ he replied.

 _"I said what do you think. About the game i mean"_ Frisk said, and everyone else gave their attention to Asriel again.

 _"Oh...uh...it's...it's good. I-i really like it."_ Asriel tried to sound sincere. Frisk just looked at him with a slightly concerned expression.

 _"You okay Azzy?_ " Frisk asks softly. Asriel, not wanting Frisk to worry about him replies with

 _"Yeah. Of course"._ Frisk keeps staring at him, much to Asriel's discomfort.

Frisk was about to speak again when someone called their name. It was Alan. Alan was a human boy, with light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that hung down just above his eyebrows. Frisk got up and greeted him with an enthusiastic attitude. Alan was a very popular guy at the school. He played many sports and was considered very handsome to many other students.

 _"Hey! what's up?"_ Frisk said.

 _"Nothing really, just thought i'd come and say hi to everyone. Hope i'm not interrupting anything?"_ Alan replied and looked around the table. Everyone greeted him except for Asriel. He just sat there in silence, looking down at his food again. _"Sup, your majesty"_ Alan greeted Asriel, trying to be polite and friendly. Asriel didn't respond, but Frisk did.

 _"Oh, you don't have to call him that. Right Azzy?"_ Frisk said looking back at him. Asriel remained silent.

Asriel didn't like Alan. He felt like Frisk spent a lot time with him, and that Alan was trying to take Frisk away from him. He felt like he was in competition with Alan when it came to Frisk. So he did everything to avoid even looking his way.

 _"Asriel?"_ Frisk calls out to him softly yet quite concerned. Alan, feeling a little out of place, decides to step off.

 _"Uh, y'know...i gotta sports meeting to go to anyway so...i'll see you guys later"_ Alan says to everyone. _"We can meet up later if you want. See ya"_ he says to Frisk and then takes off. Frisk waves bye as well as everyone else, and sits back down. Frisk then looks over at Asriel with a frustrated look.

 _"Asriel, what's up with you today?"_ Frisk said sounding serious and a little upset. Asriel did feel a little bad, but he felt like he protected Frisk in a way. Or did actually just do it for himself? Asriel looked up at frisk with a sad, puppy-like expression.

 _"I...i don't know"_ he admitted and got up and walked away.


	2. The look of   jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Asriel walked off, he couldn't stop thinking about his feelings for Frisk. He felt like he could've acted a lot more mature, especially in front of Frisk. Will he be able to play it off for the rest of the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, originally i had written this as an experiment with my friends, and they actually liked it! (Needless to say i was more than happy to hear that) but i added some more afterwards, and then thought of all the other main characters and made up my own lil backgrounds for them, hence the intro in the first chapter. To get straight to the point, this was only gonna be a short, one chapter story. But cuz of my eagerness i decided to extend it to multiple chapters. So i'm just going with it and see where it goes from here, for not even i have a clue when it'll end lol. Anyway....sry for this long-ass note. Enjoy!

Asriel, having left the table, had made his way to the bathroom. He just stood there over the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. Depsite being through so much, he was still himself...but that's not how he felt. He felt a great deal of grief and embarrassment. He ran the tap and wet his face with cold water to calm down a bit. He looked back in the mirror, face dripping wet with a sad expression.

He remembered back to when Frisk gave him that look. That stern, serious, and unimpressed look. Just thinking about them looking at him like that made him cringe.

_'What **is** wrong with me?'_ He thought. But he already knew the answer, whether he accepted it or not. He continued to sulk in the bathroom for a couple moments until he heard the bell ring. It was normally a sign, reminding him that school was half way over now. But this time it filled him with dread.

' _Oh no! I have gym with frisk this period!'_ Asriel thought to himself and started to sweat. He felt that there was no way he could face them now. He thought that maybe he could fake sick and go home early, but then remembered that both his parents worked at the school, and them knowing him more than anyone else, they'd know if he were faking. So he didn't have any other option.

He walked out of the bathroom and headed for the gym. He and Frisk would always be partners for everything. So avoiding them would be futile, and he didn't wanna shut them out either. He got to the changing room and got dressed appropriatly. Then walked up to the gym's door. He stopped just before it, thinking that Frisk is gonna wanna talk to him about earlier. So he took a deep breathe and entered.

He looked around, trying to find at least one of his friends, when he saw Frisk talking and smiling. Asriel was about to walk over when he realised who they were talking to and froze in his tracks. Frisk was talking to Alan! Again! Asriel immediately got upset and could feel his hands get hot. Then someone pats his shoulder.

_"Whoa dude! Chill with the fire magic will ya!?"_ A familiar voiced said from behind. Asriel being really bothered by Alan's presence, looked over at his friend with an angry look and actual fire in his eyes. The friend backed up and had a terrified expression. When Asriel realised what was going on, he ceased the fire magic and calmed down.

_"Oh! I-i'm so sorry! I didn't mean..."_ Asriel started.

_"It's cool dude, really. I get it"_  The friend said.

"You do?" Asriel asked surprised.

_"Yeah bro. If i saw some guy poking around my crush like that, i'd be upset too. Of course, i wouldn't be starting any fires but...y'know"_ the friend said with a chuckle.

_"Yeah i know. I Never use my magic, EVER! But this guy..."_ Asriel said looking back at Frisk and Alan. _"What's he doing here anyway? Doesn't he have a sports thing this period? Practice or whatever?"_.

_"Heh, you wouldn't like the answer to that"_ the friend replied. Asriel got a bad feeling in his gut, but he asked anyway.

_"Tell me"_ he says. Never taking his gaze off Alan.

_"Undyne invited the soccer team to participate in todays activities for a bit of fun"._ His friend was right. He didn't like the answer. The rest of Asriel's friends showed up and Undyne stepped into the gym.

_"Alllllright you punks!! Ten laps around the gym, let's go!!"_ Undyne's voice booming and echoing off the walls. Everyone started running. Asriel was with his friends, and Frisk and Alan were a little bit ahead of them. Monster kid had tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face. However, he just hopped back up and continued running like nothing had happend. Asriel had still not taken his gaze away from Alan.

_"Easy dude. Stare like that any longer and you might burn a hole through him, haha"_ monster kid said to Asriel.

_"Would that be so bad?"_ Asriel replied coldly. Everyone remained quiet after that, not wanting to taunt him. After everyone had completed the laps, it was onto stretches.

_"C'mon! Stretch those pathetic muscles!"_ Undyne shouted. Frisk and Alan were side by side just talking and giggling with each other, and it made Asriel livid. Undyne just happend to look over at Asriel and noticed his angered expression. She walks over.

_"Yo, Asriel. 'Sup kid?"_ Undyne says in her softer voice. Asriel looks to her and tries to smile, but doesn't realise how fake it really looked.

_"Nothing. Really"_ he says, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

_"Kid, Toriel wouldn't be too pleased to hear me say this, but you're more like your father than you think. I've seen that look on his face before, and seeing it on you makes me kinda sad"_ she says honestly.

_"Look? What look? I'm just fine!"_ Asriel lies though his teeth.

_"Kid, believe me, i know that look almost too well. It's the look of...well, jealousy"_. Asriel, hearing her words, makes a saddend face. He knew she was right, and felt bad for lying to her. Undyne seeing this, pats him on the shoulder.

_"C'mon over here. I think i know what's going on, but i wanna hear it from you"_ Undyne says with a comforting smile and starts walking towards the corner of the gym. Asriel looks over at his friends. They're all motioning him to go with her. So, taking another deep breathe, he walks with her.


	3. "Look at me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel has a talk with Undyne, and she gives him some advice.

Asriel walked over with Undyne to a corner of the gym to have a private chat with her. On the way over, he thought to himself. ' _Aw man, even Undyne knows? I didn't think it was THAT obvious. Or maybe i'm just oblivious to how obvious it is?...I'm probably over thinking this_ -_-;'. Once they were far enough to talk privatly, Undyne turned around and looked at him.

 _"Okay...i'm gonna be honest with ya kid, but it's no secret you have a crush on Frisk"_ she said smirking a little. _"To be honest, i think everyone...who you know anyway...knows it. And honestly i'd be surprised if Frisk didn't already know too"_. Asriel's heart started beating faster after hearing that.

 _"Do you really think they know!?"_ He asked nervously. " _I mean, now that i think back...i havn't done the best job trying to hide it. And Frisk isn't that oblivious, right?"_ He said, looking up at her with an expecting look.

Undyne remained silent for a few moments. She looked over at Frisk who was still deep in conversation with Alan, and then back down at Asriel. " _I'm not a psychic, so i can't say for sure if they know or not"_ she said. _"But either way, if you really like them you'd do whatever it takes to at least stay close to them, right?"_ She asked, looking at him with an intense stare.

" _Of course! They're...really special to me"_ he confesses, looking down at the floor.

" _And!?"_ Undyne asks roughly.

" _And what?"_ Asriel asks confused.

" _You're special to them too!"_ She almost shouts. Asriel cocks his head up and looks at her with another surprised expression. " _Right!?"_ She says inching closer to his face, waiting for a specific answer.

" _I-i...i am?"_ Is all he can say.

" _Well, duh!"_ She says, flicking his forehead. " _They risked their own life to save yours didn't they!?"_ She practically yells. But with all the other kids talking and laughing amongst themselves, nobody notices.

Asriel's eyes widen when he hears her piercing, truthful words. He remembers back to when Frisk was standing before him while he was in his 'God of hyperdeath' form. Remembering how they just kept taking blow after blow that he shot at them. How ' _determined_ ' they were to save him. And afterwards how they forgave him for everything that he had put them through. Thinking about all this again, after promising himself that he wouldn't think on it ever again, he started to sob. Undyne put her hand on his shoulder and looked him deep in the eyes.

" _No tears kid, it's time for you to be a tough little monster"_ she said. Her eye honest and soft. Asriel wiped his eyes and looked up at her with a confident grin.

" _Yeah! No more crybaby Asriel!"_ He said, clenching his fist. Undyne stood up straight and looked down at him with an amused smirk.

" _Heh! That's it. I've seen the look in your fathers eyes before too. Now i know you mean buisness!"_ She said with her famous big grin.

Asriel started to walk away, confidently...but stopped short, only to turn to face her again.

" _So...now what?"_ He asked.

Undyne facepalmed. "*Sigh* _Get their attention!"_ She says looking up again.

" _Okay!.....how?"_

"Show off what you can do. Y'know, 'Woo' them". Asriel thinks for a minute, and then looks at her again.

" _What shou-"_

 _"Anything!!! Improvise something!!"_ She interupts him.

Asriel just thinks to himself. He notices that everyone had finished their stretches and were now having freetime. He was still thinking when a basketball rolled towards him.

 _"Yo! Pass us the ball will ya?"_ One of the kids shouts to Asriel. Some of the other kids looked over at him, including Frisk and Alan. All of a sudden he felt something, something deep within him. He picked up the ball and looked at the net, all the way on the other side of the gym. He was feeling strong. He was feeling lucky. He was feeling...determined!

He took aim at the net and shot. The ball took flight and everyone was watching the ball fly across the room. 'Swish!' Was the sound of the ball going straight into the net, not even hitting the rim or backboard. It was as they say: " _nothing but net"._ Everyone was quiet, even Undyne. Everyone then turned their heads to Asriel and started wooing, cheering and whistling. Even Frisk, Alan and Undyne were impressed. Asriel played it cool and crossed his arms, striking a pose that said _"look at me! I've got dem skillz!"._

Another kid walked up with another ball in hand and asked him to do it again. Feeling like a badass, Ariel took it confidently and shot it again, not even trying to hit the net. But sure enough, it went in with a swish yet again. Kids ran up and starting handing him every basketball in the gym. One by one he shot them in the net, each one making a swish sound as it entered.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Everyone was following and cheering Asriel still as they were all leaving the gym. Frisk and Alan trailed close behind him. Undyne, still shocked, just stood there, still proccessing what had happend.

" _N-no way! My advice did that!?"_ She said to herself. She started to walk over and clean up the gym when she noticed someone leave the gym. She thought it was a student so she just collected the equipment, and put them away. She decided to go for a jog after cleaing up, to get some air.

Asriel was now surrounded by the other students, still cheering him. When the second bell rang, everyone said their goodbyes to each other, especially to Asriel and headed to their next classes. Alan and Frisk stay behind to talk to him.

" _Dude! That...was fricking amazing!"_ Alan complimented him. Asriel just crossed his arms and leaned against his locker.

" _Nah...i was just doing my thing"_ he said a little smugly. Alan was too amazed to notice but Frisk wasn't so sure.

" _Yeah...that sure was something"_ Frisk said looking at Asriel with an uncertain look. Alan took out his phone, for it had buzzed in his pocket. His friend had texted him asking where he was.

" _Oh crap i gotta run! But you bro. You stay fresh alright?"_ He said pointing and smiling at Asriel and then turned to jog to his class. " _See you two later!"_ He shouts back at them and then turns a corner. Frisk had waved bye, and then looked back to Asriel.

" _Just doing your thing? Really?"_ Frisk playfully mocks him and smirks.

" _Well, i can't help being this awesome"_ he replies with a chuckle.

" _Riiight. Let's just go. Professor Alphys will be a little disappointed if we're any later than this"_ Frisk says, turning Asriel around and pushing him forward.

Asriel giggles and walks beside them. ' _Yes! I did it!'_ Asriel thinks to himself and happily and confidently walks with Frisk down the hall.


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel finds out something that explains a lot, but is still shocked to find out the way he does, and from whom.

Asriel and Frisk had just walked into Alphys's lab when she called out to them. "Oh! Frisk! Asriel! You are here, good! I was just handing out your asignments, please take yours seats" she said in a friendly but quiet voice. They both sat down next to each other and took out their text books.

"Sorry Al-...i mean Professor Alphys" Frisk said. Alphys gave them a friendly smile and handed them their papers. She then walked to the chalkboard and wrote down the page number for the answers in the text book. After that she took her seat at her desk and the room went quiet. "So what was going on with you at lunch today?" Frisk asks him while searching for the right page.

"O-oh...i was just a little miserable is all. I didn't sleep that well last night" Asriel lies.

"Hmm, well you should have just said something. You seemed really upset, i was worried about you" Frisk says putting their hand on Asriel's. Asriel's heart started to pound. Not wanting to make it awkward, he looked up and gave a small smile.

"Sorry to have worried you. I didn't mean to cause a little scene, really. I was just...i don't know" he said pulling his hand away.

"Azzy, you can tell me anything, okay?" Frisk said looking in his eyes. Asriel blushed, but smiled.

"Yeah, i know. Thanks" Frisk smiled back and looked back at the text book. They had finally found the page, and moved it in the middle so they could share it. After a little while of silence between them, Frisk broke the silence.

"So, how did you do that?" Frisk whispers to Asriel.

"Huh? Oh, you mean the thing in the gym?"

"No, you do that all the time right? I meant the other thing" Frisk said sarcastically. Asriel quietly giggled.

"Yeah, that was...uh...i was just...showin' off mah skills, heh" Asriel replied. The truth was, he didn't even know how he did it. He thought maybe the first time was pure luck, but he was tempted to try again. "I guess you could say i was 'determined' to show off mah skills" Asriel continued, playfully crossing his arms and puffing his chest to look cool. Frisk almost bursted out in laughter from this.

"Frisk. Asriel. I-i really hate to be a downer, but could you try to quiet down a bit?" Alphys said softly.

"Sorry professor!" They both reply. "You're such a dork that? Hehe" Frisk said looking back at Asriel.

"Takes one to know one" Asriel shot back and playfully stuck out his tounge. They both giggled afterwards and got to work. When the class was over, the handed in their work and left. The rest of the day flew by and the last bell finally rang, signaling the end if the day. Frisk and Asriel were walking home with Monster kid with them just talking and laughing.

"It's finally the weekend!" Monster kid shouted out in relief.

"Yeah, it was a pretty boring week wasn't it?" Frisk says. As they were walking, a familiar voice called out from behind them.

"Yo! Wait up!" Alan cried out, jogging up to them. Even after Alan had complimented Asriel on his deminstration in the gym, he still didn't dislike him any less. So when Asriel saw him jogging towards them, his mood took a sudden U-turn.

"Hey! 'Sup?" Frisk greeted him. Monster kid, out of curiosity looked over at Asriel. Asriel's expression wasn't as bad as before in the gym, but he still didn't like the look in his eyes. So he decided to take off early.

"I-im...im gonna go home early today, im really...uh...hungry! Yeah! Sooo, see ya later!" Monster kid said running off.

"Oh, okay! See you la-" before Frisk could finish their goodbye, the clumsy monster had tripped and landed on his face.

"Uh...you okay kid?" Alan calls out. But monster kid just hops back up and continues walking. "Ah, so anyway what do you two have planned this saturday?" Alan says looking back to Frisk.

"Nothing that i know of, why?" Frisk replies.

"Well, it's just a thought but i was wondering if you wanted to come to my party tomorrow" Alan asked softly with a blush.

"Oh that's right! It's your birthday!" Frisk says surprised, having forgotten all about it. "Of course we'll go! Right Azzy?" Frisk says joyfully looking over at Asriel.

"Suuuure. Why not?" He says, putting on a fake smile.

"Really!? You'll come too Asriel!?" Alan asks happily.

"Yeah, sure. Even if i didn't -cough- want to go, Frisk would drag me there anyway" he said.

"Wow! Thanks bro! That really means a lot!" Alan says. "Well, i better go. Gotta set everything up for tomorrow. See you then!" Alan says jogging off. Frisk waves and they start walking again.

"Aah man! I totally forgot about that. I don't even have a gift!" Frisk says putting their hands over their face. Asriel was quiet the whole way back, thinking about how Alan blushed when he had invited them. He was certain that he would try something at the party, so he was only willing to go to be there to intercept if he needed to. When they got home, Sans was sitting there on the couch, sipping a bottle of ketchup.

"'Sup kiddos" he said with his usual grin.

"Oh, hey! What're you doing here?" Frisk asks.

"Just 'chicken' in on ya. Heheh" he says with a snort and holds up a bucket full of KFC chicken.

"Nice!" Both Asriel and Frisk say. Frisk was about to sit down when they remembered. "Oh, wait! Can you guys save some for me? I gotta go get a gift for Alan before i forget again!" They say as they head out the door again.

"No prob kid" Sans said. Frisk flashed him a smile and headed to the store. Asriel took a seat next to Sans and grabbed a piece of chicken.

"Is this from mom?" He asks taking a bite.

"Well, she asked if i could feed you guys while she was workin' late today. So i grabbed this, being to lazy to cook anything. And it's probbly better than having Undyne or my brother cook something for you, heh" Sans said with a chuckle.

"Ahaha. I agree" Asriel replied, thinking back to all the other times the other two had cooked for them.

"So... How was school?" Sans asks taking a gulp of ketchup.

"It was...interesting, i guess you could say" he said, referring to his scene in the gym.

"I agree, those basketball skills of yours sure are impressive"

"yeah! It even shocked Undy-" Asriel froze before he finished his sentence. "H-how did you know? Did Undyne tell you?"

"Heh, nope." Sans said nonchalontly.

"Th-then how?"

"Heh...you didn't think you were that good did ya?" He said looking at Asriel with a smug look. Asriel thought for a moment, and then it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"That was you!?" Asriel shouts. Sans takes another guld of ketchup and looks over at him.

"Surprise".


	5. keep tryin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gives Asriel advice, and both him and Frisk get ready for Alan's party.

Asriel stares at Sans with a shocked and embarrassed expression. "S-so, in the gym. That was you!? you guided the balls into the net!?" Asriel asks, thinking back to when it had happend. "I...i don't know whether i'm glad or disappointed. I mean, i'm glad because you helped me look cool. But i'm disappointed because i thought i was that good. I thought maybe i had unlocked the infamous power of 'determination'." he said with a little smile on his face that didn't hold happiness nor sorrow. It was a smile of realization, and perhaps the tinniest hint of relief. Sans just looked at him with a soft stare and a warm smile.

"Heh, this determination stuff is really mysterious...but the way Frisk used it wasn't to impress anyone. They did it to keep moving forward and make it to the end. And to save all of us." Sans said, his gaze shifting off into space. He chuckled, having thought of something to himself, and looked back at Asriel. "But maybe, if you really like them, heck, even love them, you might find something like it. Maybe even something stronger." he said, his wise words piercing Asriel's ears. Asriel had been listening, but his mind was running wild with all sorts of thoughts.

"Is something that strong even able to be gained? and if so, is it all the more dangerous?" Asriel said, thinking out loud.

"Tsk, you worry too much kid." Sans said, taking another gulp of ketchup. Asriel looked over at him and smiled.

"That was meant to be an inside thought, but yeah. I guess i do. I always have. But it's only 'cus i'm afraid of..." Asriel stopped mid-sentence, thinking about when he had gathered, or rather stolen, every monsters' soul and was able to morph his appearance. "I've been told that the power of 'love' is also very powerful. So, i'm afraid that if i were to 'love' Frisk, that i might go crazy with power again and try to hurt them. Maybe not just them either." Sans gave him a smile.

"Kid, love can make anyone stronger. love can do almost anything the way i see it. But i highly doubt that will happen again. So relax a lil'." Sans said patting him on the back.

"But, how-"

"Look kid, as long as you care about them, you won't hurt anybody. Even less with the power of love." Sans said interrupting him. "Unless you're a yandere of course."

"Huh? a yandere? What's-"

"Something anime related that Alphys told me about." Sans interrupted again, trying not to linger on that topic. Asriel just smiled at him and took a bite of chicken.

'He's right. that won't happen again. I'm just waaay too worried.' Asriel thought to himself.

Half an hour passes and Frisk walks back in the door. "Hey, better hurry. this chicken's getting tastier with every bite." Sans said winking at them.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long. I ran into one of Alan's friends and we searched for gifts together." Frisk said sitting down between Sans and Asriel with the gift in hand.

"So, what you get'em?" Asriel asks, not really caring but was curious anyway. Frisk pulled the the gift out of the bag. It was a brand-new, black and orange, foldable skateboard. Asriel was a little surprised. "Whoa! aren't those like the newest thing!? That must've been pricey." Asriel commented.

"Yeah well, i wanted to give him something special, and that he really likes to do." Frisk replied. Asriel was a little jealous to hear that, and the expression he was making made it clear. Frisk didn't notice for they were reaching out for a drumstick. Sans, however did. he gave Asriel a stern look and wiggled his finger at him, staying silent. Asriel got the hint and relaxed. Frisk sat back up and looked at Asriel. "So i talked to his friend at the store and got some more information that Alan hadn't mentioned. We should show up around four. It's about two hours long, could go longer though. And there will be lots and lots of pizza!" Frisk said with a big smile.

'At least the food will be good' Asriel thought.

The three of them continued to eat and watch TV when Papyrus walks in the front door. "Human! Prince Asriel! It is I! The grrreat Papyrus!" he shouts out to them. He walks into the living room and strikes his usual 'look at me' pose. The three sitting on the couch giggle to each other.

"Hey Pap. 'Sup?" Sans greets him.

"Well, brother. I would love to stay and hang with these two, but King Asgore is back home. He insists we go out and grab a couple." Papyrus replies. "I'm not exactly sure what we are grabbing, but it sounded delightful! So c'mon brother! Let's go out grabbing with King Asgore." Papyrus said marching out the door again.

"Meh, alright. You kids can finish off the chicken. See yas around." Sans said leaving the couch and following his brother. Asriel and Frisk wave goodbye and look at each other when they're gone.

"Grabbing?" is all Asriel says with a laugh.

"I think it means drinking." Frisk answers.

"Oooohh."

They both giggle again and continue eating and watching TV. About an hour later, Toriel walks in.

"Hello children, so sorry i'm this late coming home. I'll be sure to bake you a nice, big pie tomorrow." she says patting both of their heads. "But it is bedtime now, so please go get ready would you?" she says in such a sweet way. They both nod and head upstairs. Once they're in their PJs and had brushed their teeth, they got into their separate beds. Toriel came up, tucked them in, and gave them kisses. She then turns off the light and closes the door. A couple of moments pass when Frisk breaks the silence.

"Are you sure you wanna go tomorrow Azzy? I did kinda force it on you didn't I?" They say in an apologetic voice.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I'm not as close to him as you are, but as long as you're there, then i don't mind." Asriel said, lying about wanting to go, but telling the truth about Frisk being there with him. Frisk smiles.

"Heh, I actually feel the same way. Thanks Azzy." Frisk says. Asriel was surprised to hear that, but smiled anyway. "Goodnight" Frisk says and pulls up the covers. Asriel says it back and closes his eyes.

'Now i'm getting somewhere! i just gotta keep this up and keep trying!'


	6. Gettin' ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Asriel get ready for the party.

"Azzy..."

"Frisk, i...i like you. Like, a lot! I think i even love you! You're so special to me Frisk."

"Oh, Azzy. I love you too! Let's be together forever!"

"Of course! I'll never leave you! Ever!"

"Kiss me Azzy! Show me how much you love me!"

"I-i will!"

'They want me to kiss them!' (Az!)

'They said they loved me!'  (Azzy!)

'I actually said it too! I'm going to kiss them!' (Azzy~!)

'I'm just inches away from their face! I...i...'

"Asriel!!"

"Waaah!!" *THUD*

"Finally! I was about to get some cold water to dump on you." Frisk said looking down at Asriel who had fallen out of bed from Frisks' shouting.

"Huh!? O-oh, i was dreaming?" Asriel said realizing what had happend.

"Must've been. You were mummbling in your sleep." Frisk said standing up straight and looking at him with a grin. "You looked like you were enjoying it too, hehe." Asriel blushed a deep red.

"Wait! Wh-what did i say!?" He asked hoping he hadn't been saying their name in his sleep for them to hear. Frisk just stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Heh, i don't know. It was very faint, so i didn't hear any legit words. But if i could read lips, i might've been able to translate better." They said turning around and heading for the door. Asriel got up and sat on his bed. He then looked over at the alarm clock and turned back to Frisk.

"Wait! Why'd you wake me up? It's only nine-forty!" He asked confused. He knew Frisk was an early riser, but he usually didn't get up 'til around ten-thirty. Frisk opened the door and stopped but didn't turn around.

"I just thought that maybe you'd want to watch some cartoons with me or somethin'. Mom had to drive dad, Papyrus and Sans home from the bar last night. So she went over early this morning to check on them...and to scold dad i suppose." Frisk said quietly. So i was kinda bored, so i came up to ask. And that's when i saw you mummbling in your sleep."

"Oh. Well, since i'm up now, sure. I'll be down in a minute." Asriel replied.

"Cool. I also made breakfast, so help yourself." They said exiting the room. Asriel heard them decending the stairs and got dressed. As he got ready to head down, he thought about the way Frisk didn't turn to look at him when they were talking to him. He thought it was a little unlike them, not to look at somebody when they're talking to them, but he didn't think much of it and made his way to the kitchen.

When he got there, he eyed the mouth-watering food before him. Freshly baked cinnamon buns, a stack of pancakes, and lots of bacon! Asriel stuffed his plate to the brim and sat beside Frisk in the living room. They had put on 'The Buggs Bunny and Tweety show'. After watching a couple of episodes, they changed it to 'MTT TV'.

"Hey, isn't this Mettaton's station?" Asriel asked.

"Uh-huh. He always has an early talk show on in the morning". The show was live and it showed Mettaton talking to other famous people. Today he had another semi-famous monster comedian on his show. Both Asriel and Frisk watched quietly.

"Soo, darling! What is it that you do again?" Mettaton asks his guest.

"I-i'm a comedian. I tell funny jokes!" The Snowdrake said, nervously smiling into the camera.

"Reealy? That sounds just marvulous! Could you tell us one? I'm sure the audiance will loove it!" MTT replies.

"O-oh, okay! Uh...why did the snowmon ignore the other snowmon?"

"Hmm, i don't know. Why did he?"

"'Cus he was giving him the 'cold shoulder' heheh!" Mettaton didn't seem to find it all that funny. Kinda expected really. But not wanting to emmbarass him on live TV, he let out a fake laugh.

"Ahahaha! Ooh my! That was splendid darling!" Frisk and Asriel weren't that amused either.

"SnowMON? He means snowMAN right?" Frisk chuckled.

"No, that's how he meant it to sound" Asriel said looking at Frisk. Frisk gave him a confused look in response. "Heh, well 'snowman' is considered to be a snow human. A snowmon is a snow monster" Asriel explained.

"Oooh. Hehe, i get it" Frisk says giggling. Asriel loved Frisks' giggle, and hearing it made him want to giggle. So he did. Now they were both giggling. They finished their breakfast and continued to watch TV until noon. That's when Toriel came home.

"Hello children! So sorry! Your father can be such a pain in the backside." She said walking in and patting their heads.

"No prob mom! Oh by the way, can we make that pie you promised us? I wanted to take it over to Alans' for his birthday." Frisk asked. Asriel frowned at hearing that. He had completely forgotten about it. And he wished it could have stayed that way.

"Oh! What a sweet idea! Ahaha! Get it? Sweet?" Toriel says, chuckling at her own bad pun.

"Heh, ya i get it" Frisk said rollng their eyes playfully and smirking.

"Well, why don't we all bake it together? It'll be fun!" Toriel suggested.

"Yeah! C'mon Azzy!" Frisk said tugging on his shirt. He let out a quiet sigh.

"'Kay..."

The three of them had a great time baking it together. Asriel had also enjoyed himself a great deal that he even forgot who it was for. After they had put everything in it and set it in the oven, they cleaned up.

Afterwards, Asriel and Frisk had gone back to the living room to play some video games. When the pie was done, Toriel took it out and put it in the fridge to let it cool. After about an hour, she took it out and put it in a container.

"Children! It's nice and cool now, and it's almost time to leave." She hollerd to them. They both stopped playing and went to the kitchen. Asriel took the pie and Frisk had grabbed Alans' gift.

"'Kay, we're leaving now! Thanks!" Frisk shouts to Toriel.

"Oh! Do you need a lift? I don't mind driving." She asks from the other room.

"Nah, it's okay. It's a really nice day today. So we'll just walk. Thanks though! Bye!" Frisk replies and walks out. Asriel meekly follows them.

"Okay, have fun!" Toriel manages to say before they leave. Walking to Alan's would take about twenty minutes. According to Frisk anyway. So they started their long walk right away.

'*sigh* here we go.'


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is about to begin! How will it end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Enjoy! I will probably go back one day and fix all my spelling mistakes throughout this entire series...but i'm too lazy right now, lol sry.

With Frisk walking at a hurried pace, and Asriel struggling to keep up, it took them close to fourteen minutes to get to Alan's house. And although it didn't take long, it felt like hours to Asriel. He was going through a whole bunch of different senarios of how Alan could try to make a move on Frisk. And the fact that he didn't even want to go or even want Frisk to go, was only making him more anxious. He thought about trying to fake sick or something similar, but he knew Frisk wouldn't be fooled.

And sure enough they had arrived. It was a nice big house, and it seemed pretty fancy. But Asriel saw it as a big dark castle with dark clouds circling above it, as if it were straight out of a horror movie. Frisk practicly skipped to the front door as Asriel hesitantly followed.

"Well, Here we go!" Frisk said excitedly. Asriel looked over at them and gave a fake smile.

"Yeah..." He said quietly.

Frisk then rang the door bell. They both could hear someone running towards it. And a second later, Alan answers the door. "Hey! You're here! Awesome! Come in, come in!" Alan said excitedly, ushering them inside. They both step inside and Alan closes the door. Frisk smiles at him.

"So! Happy birthday!" They said. About a second after they say that, they elbow Asriel in the arm.

"Ah! Uh...ha-happy birthday..." Asriel says quietly, looking to the floor and rubbing his now sore arm.

"Aw thanks guys! You're the best!" Alan says beemingly. "Hope you guys are hungry. 'Cus there's tons of pizza! And then cake and ice cream! And-" Alan stops and looks towards Asriel. His eyes widen. "Is...is that a pie!?" He asks surprised.

"Yup! Our mother and ourselves made it for you!" Frisk says smiling.

"It's huge! Asriel! How can you carry that thing!? With one hand no less!?" He asks Asriel.

"Huh? This? It's the normal size my mother always makes them." He says honestly.

"Yeah but...it's so big! How can you...?"

"It's not that heavy, to me anyway. I guess i just got used to it." Asriel replies.

"Wow...heh. You really are somethin' incredible!" Alan compliments him. He then walks past them and motions them to follow. Frisk giggles and follows. Asriel just stands there, thinking to himself.

'Is he honestly acting nice to be nice? Or is he just playing me to score with Frisk? Heh yeah, that's gotta be it. Well, i'm not buying it. So i guess he's starting the game early then? Well, i ain't losin' to you hothead!' Asriel walked over to catch up with them. Alan smiled at him and told him where to place the pie. Asriel did and then stood beside Frisk.

"Alright! Let's go out back!" Alan said. The three made their way out back to the backyard. When they stepped out, they saw the others playing and laughing in the pool. Even Asriel's friends were there. "Well! Let's hop in!" Alan shouts. Frisk began to strip their clothes to reveal they had their bathing suit on underneath. Once they were ready, they put their clothes to the side and turned towards Asriel.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" They said impatiently. Asriel just stared at them with a confused look. That's when Frisk realised their mistake. "Oh no! I...i didn't tell you to bring your suit did i!?" They said paniced and holding their head. "Oh, Asriel! I'm so sorry! I was so rushed trying to get his gifts and everything that i...i'm such an idiot!" Frisk says shaking their head shamfully. Asriel actually didn't even mind that much. But he still felt a little forgotten. Alan had been waiting, so he came back to check on them.

"Hey, what's up?" He asks. Frisk told him about it and Alan comes up with an idea. "Hey! No problem. He can borrow one of mine!" He said smiling. Frisk looks at him with a smile but Asriel frowns at the idea.

"Really!? You'd do that? Wow! That's awesome, thanks!" Frisk replies gratefully. Asriel just stands there frozen.

"C'mon, let's go try some shorts on!" Alan says happily. Asriel stutters but manages to just get the words out.

"N-n-no! I-it's fine! I d-don't feel like getting wet a-anyway!" He protests. But Alan just brushed it off.

"Nah, it's cool bro. I want everyone in on the fun! So let's go!" Alan says grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Asriel was blushing furiously, but he was too nervous to fight back. Alan had pulled him up to his room and sat him on the bed. He started going through his drawers looking for another pair of shorts. Asriel was now really nervous and didn't know how to handle the situation.

'wh-what? What's happening? Why's he doing this? Why am i letting him do this!? Why can't i move!?' He thinks to himself. Asriel was about to speak when a pair of shorts land in his lap. He looks at them, then up at Alan.

"Try these." He says.

"Uh..."

"Oh r-right! Sorry!" Alan says a little emmbarrased and then leaves the room and shuts the door. Asriel looks back at the shorts. They were purple with a yellow stripe going down either side. Asriel didn't want to, espeacially since they were Alan's. But he knew how disappointed everyone would be, so he relented. He took off his clothes and put on the shorts. No sooner after he had done so, Alan knocked on the door.

"You all good bro?"

"Uh...yeah. Yeah i'm done." Asriel responded softly. Alan walks back in and looks at him. He just stands there for a minute looking at Asriel, and then smiles.

"Wow. I-i mean good! They fit you ahaha!" Alan said blushing. Asriel noticed the way Alan had looked at him and was confused.

"Thanks..." Asriel replies. They both stand there for a moment as an awkward silence fills the room. After another moment, Asriel speaks. "Well, guess we should...get back..."

"Y-yeah. Let's go" they both make their way out of the room and down stairs and then finally out back again. They both walk up to the pool and everyone turns to them. Alan smiles and cannonballs into the pool, making a big splash. Everyone cheered. Alan resurfaces and looks at Asriel.

"C'mon dude! Jump in!" He shouts. Everyone else started to chant his name to encourage him. Asriel stood there hesitantly, but looked at everyone. Alan and his friends, Asriels' friends, and even Frisk were all chanting.

'*sigh* what the heck?' He thought and then made a running jump into the pool. When he resurfaced, everyone cheered him. Asriel couldn't help but smile. He thought that he may as well enjoy himself, even more so since his friends were there. For the next hour they all played in the water and had a great time. Asriel even got along with Alan quite well.

They were all having an awesome time when Alan's mother told everyone to come and eat. They all got out and enjoyed the pizza. Asriel was laughing with the others when Alan came over and asked him to talk privatley. Asriel was unsure about it and just stared at him for a moment. He could tell something was on his mind. Normally Asriel would have come up with an excuse, and not even a nessesarily a good one to avoid having to talk to him. But he was in a pretty good mood. So he agreed and followed Alan inside the house.

Alan lead him to the living room and sat down. Asriel sat down beside him. Alan seemed bothered about something, and it made Asriel actually feel sympathy towards him. Alan looked at Asriel deep in the eyes and was about to speak, but couldn't get the words out. Asriel sees the struggle on his face and smiles softly at him.

"You okay?" He asks. Alan smiles back meekly.

"Hey...do...do you know what it's like to really like someone, but be too shy to tell them?" Alan asked quietly. Asriel's heart raced as he asked that.

'Oh no! He's talking about Frisk isn't he!? He probably thinks that he can talk to me about him liking them because i'm the closest to them!' Asriel just looks down to the floor and replies. "Yeah, actually i do." He said honestly.

"R-really!?"

"Yeah. I've liked someone for a long time now. I always thought i acted cool around them, until my friends told me i acted the oppisite. I had no idea." Alan looks back over at him.

"So you feel the same way then?" He asks in a hopful tone. "I've really liked someone for a while now too. I've been getting pretty close to their friends, which is awesome! They're great guys! But i mostly did it to get closer to them." Alan admits. Asriel didn't say anything.

'I knew it! He was playing us! Playing me! Just to get closer to Frisk! Arh! That ba-'

"So you like me too then!?" Asriel froze. Had he heard him right? He slowly looked over at Alan who was giving him a desperate stare.

"Wh-what?" Asriel asked in complete shock.

"You...i...well...you're the one i've been crushing on for so long Asriel! I just can't hide it anymore!" Alan blurts out. "I've always tried to act cool around you and play it smoothly so you wouldn't notice anything! I...really like you Az!" Asriel is still frozen with shock. Alan looks at him with worried eyes, hoping he hadn't made him uncomfortable. A few moments pass and Asriel starts to chuckle. His chuckle then turns to giggling, and then to full out laughing. Alan, unsure of what he was laughing about, just stares at him confused. Asriel then calms down and looks at him.

"You...you like me?" Asriel asked with an amused grin.

"Y-yeah...are you mad? Or happy? I'm not too sure." Asriel's grin grows.

"Well, it's just that i'm pretty sure Frisk likes you, you like me and i like Frisk. So it's like an akward love triangle." Asriel says giggling.

"Huh? Frisk likes me? You like Frisk!?" Alan seemed very surprised and confused about everything.

"Yeah...Frisk is the one i've liked for a while now."

"Oh...heh, now that i think about it...is that the reason you acted all wierd the other day?"

"Heh, yeah. I thought that you and Frisk were kinda a thing. So i got jealous. And that thing in the gym...i was just trying to impress Frisk so they'd like like me more than you. But turns out it was another friend of ours using his power to help me." Asriel and Alan both go through many different occasions where they had thoughten something about the other. They both ended up laughing afterwards.

"Man. I thought that you acted like that 'cus i was around and 'cus you secretly liked me too. Haha!"

"Heh, yeah...sorry if i came off as rude or insensetive." Asriel said feeling guilty.

"You know, i do really like you, but i think Frisk actually likes you too."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, yeah. They always talk about you. And i actually didn't mind them talking about you so much. I loved learning more about you. I still do. So even though i know you don't like me the way i like you...i still feel happy. It's wierd but, i kinda wanna see you hook up with Frisk now instead of me." Asriel blushes but smiles at him.

"I always thought you were just being nice to me to get close to Frisk. Now i know i was just being selfish." They both giggled.

Alan looks at him with soft eyes and smiles. "Heh, i can't help it, but everytime i look you in the eyes i wanna kiss you. Is that too wierd?" Alan asks emmbarrased.

"Heh, nah. It's cool." Asriel says, actually meaning it.

"Then..." Alan says moving closer. Before Asriel could react, Alan had pushed his lips onto his. Asriel was taken by surprise. It was a soft, gentle kiss...between two friends. A few moments pass and Alan breaks away.

"Sorry..." He says in a pleasured tone. Asriel just lightly smirks and blushes.

"It's....okay..." They both giggle again.

"Thanks though. I've wanted to do that for so long."

"I've been a bit of a jerk towards you. So it's the least i can do." Asriel says back. After he says that, Frisk walks into the living room. They both freeze in shock and look at them.

"Hey. What'cha guys doin'?" Frisk asks, having not seen what they had done. They both turn to each other and smile.

"Just chattin'" Alan says with a guilty smirk. Asriel just blushes.

"Well, i'm happy to see you're such good friends! But i just came to say that we're gonna bring out you're cake soon Al." Frisk says smiling.

"Oh right! Let's go!" They all head back outside and sit beside each other at the table with Alan in the middle. The three of them were chatting and smiling away, and Asriel's friends noticed Alan and Asriel getting along. They were happy and proud of him. Asriel glanced over at them with a side look and noticed them smiling and giving him a thumbs up. Asriel just smiled. A moment later Alan's parents brought out the cake and places it in front of him. Alan blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

After, they all ate it and played some more afterwards. Couple more hours pass and the party was over. Everyone had said their goodbyes and left. Frisk and Asriel were the last ones left. Alan was talking to them at the front door. Toriel had arrived to pick them up, but got into a deep conversation with Alan's parents.

"Thanks again for the wicked new skateboard guys! You're the best!" Alan thanked them.

"No prob! I knew you broke your old one a little while ago, so i thought this would do just nicely." Frisk said smiling.

"Totally! Hehe" they all giggled.

"Okay children. Let's go home now. Hope you had lots of fun." Toriel says walking towards the car.

"'Kay. G'night Alan! And try to make this one last longer eh?" Frisk says with a chuckle.

"Heh, you got it!" Alan replies and waves. Frisk smiles and walks with Toriel. Asriel was about to follow when Alan grabbed his shoulder. "Hey. I know it's scary to admit your feelings. But if i can do it, so can you!" Alan whispered. Asriel gives him a nervous smile.

"Right. I'll try. Thanks. See ya later" he says waving. Alan waves back and goes back inside. The car ride had Frisk and Asriel talking about what had happend and how much pizza they ate. Toriel assumed they greatly enjoyed themselves and smiled as she listened. When they got home they both went upstairs to get dressed in something more comfortable.

Asriel was in a really good mood so he thought about admitting to Frisk. The idea sent a cold shiver down his back. He stood frozen, trying to will himself to do it. But he couldn't move. Frisk looks over at him and notices something is up. So they call out to him.

"Hey. You okay Azzy?" They ask. Asriel turns to face them. He has a nervous look in his eyes. He tries to speak but nothing comes out. He tightly shuts his eyes, trying to think of something to say. That's when he feels hands caress his cheeks. He opens his eyes and sees Frisk. He remains speechless. "Azzy. What's up?"

"I...i...do you like Alan!?" Asriel blurts out. Frisk is surprised at his sudden question and doesn't answer at first. Then they speak softly.

"Yes i like him. He's a great friend. But if you meant more than that, then no. I don't. He's only a friend. Why?"

"'Cus i....i like..." Asriel starts. Frisk pets his cheek gently.

"You like what?"

"Y-you..." Asriel finally says. Frisk looks at him and smiles.

"Heh, i know." They say unsurprised. Asriel's eyes widen.

"Huh!?" Is all he can say before Frisk covers his snout.

"It was pretty obvious. I don't need to go into detail right?" Frisk smirks. Asriel just smiles and shakes his head. "And yes, i like you too" Frisk whispers softly. Frisk then takes their hand away and kisses him. Asriel kisses back. Moments later Toriel calls up to them.

"You kids okay up there?" Frisk breaks the kiss, much to Asriels' dissapointment, and hollers back.

"Yeah! We're coming down now." Frisk winks at him and heads for the door. Once they leave, Asriel falls over onto his bed.

'*sigh!* that was....surprisingly easier than i expected. I could've done this months ago! Heh, oh well. I got to kiss Alan and Frisk all in the same day. Not that i like him that way but...man, what a day.' He gets back up and heads down stairs. For the rest if the night they played some games. Then went to bed. Frisk had given him a special good night kiss. And they both fell asleep with smiles.

The rest of the week end flew by and it was now Monday. Normally Asriel would've complained, but today he was in a good mood. So he had no problem getting up. He and Frisk took separate showers, ate breakfast, and then got a ride to school with Toriel, as always. They went to their usual classes and then at lunch took their regular table. Frisk joined him and his friends soon after, and so did Alan and his friends. They were all laughing and chatting when Alan whispers to Asriel.

"Did ya do it?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah heh. I did actaully." Asriel replied smiling.

"I figured"

"How so?"

"Well, you seem rather happy today, despite it being Monday. Heheh. And you are holding their hand" Alan said smirking. Asriel looked at his hand, and sure enough he was. He hadn't even noticed. He and Alan both giggled. Asriel had felt like he had been freed. And he felt happy. He had made a new close friend, and had admitted his feeling to Frisk. And he felt proud. The rest if the day went by smoothly, and they all said their goodbyes for the day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alan was walking home when someone had said hi to him. He looked around and saw a kid about the same age leaning against a light pole.

"Hey." Alan replies.

"You're pretty cute" the kid says. Alan blushes and smiles.

"Heh, thanks. Say, you kinda look like..." Alan starts to say.

"Like what?"

"Nevermind. You wouldn't know them."

"I see. Well i'm kinda bored, wanna hang out?" Alan didn't know the kid, but was happy to make a new friend. "Sure! I'm Alan by the way." He says.

"I know that, it's in the text"

"uh...what was that?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Let's just go, i'm hungry."

"Oh, okay. What's your name again?"

"Heh...my name is..."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you found this decent at most. plz feel free to comment and share what u thot, what was missing, how it could've been better, etc.


End file.
